


Past Universe

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [8]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conquest, Evil Ianite AU, Fanmade Mianite S3, Flux Flu, Gen, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, Realm of Mianite, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: World Historian, on a Prince Andor of an alternate Ruxomar.





	Past Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT BELIEVE I HAD TO WRITE MY OWN CHARACTERS BLACKMAIL  
> im bad at pretending to be botan

In a Ruxomar plagued with illness and flux, the goddess Ianite’s wrath upon the realm, lived the Prince Andor, one of the many followers of the treacherous goddess at the time, a rebellious royalty of Dagrun who aided in its demise. His father King Helgrind attempted to raise the boy to be a follower of Mianite from a young age, though the Prince grew fed up and began a struggle to overthrow the King. Assisted by various allies, the Prince managed to create a violent uprising against the King as well as all the followers of Mianite within the realm. For years to come, the uprising brought vicious disease and death wherever they went. Innocent lives were taken under the excuse that they were traitors to the uprising, the Prince behind many of the murders and executions himself.

 

The reach of the uprising spread from the coastline to the mountains outside of the boundaries of Dagrun, infecting anything living that dare cross into its reach with a vicious case of the flux that seemed to infect everything except the members of the uprising themselves.

 

The wrath of Ianite’s followers spread rapidly, the Prince in its lead, sparing no town he crossed upon, eliminating any Mianitee he found, throwing the balance of the realm into a downward spiral and sending all of Ruxomar into chaos. The Prince was on the trail of the King, though he had many more targets scattered about the realm.

The Prince, alongside the Champion of Ianite, furthered their push all the way to the Inertia prison, where they found the King hiding, and slew him and everything that breathed aside from their own forces in the prison.

 

With thousands of lives’ blood on his hands, the Prince returned to mainland Ruxomar, though his forces ran into a rebellion against his own near the city of Katsir. The Prince’s legion was swiftly cut through, and as they attempted to make an advance, the Prince perished at the enemy’s blade, ending his conquest of the realm.


End file.
